Te extraño
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: .:Summary:. Olivia ahora está con Rex, Elliot se muere de celos, algo inesperado pasara entre Olivia y Rex… ¿Qué pasara con Elliot? Complete !Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Los detectives no son míos, solo juego con ellos y prohibida la copia de esta historia.**

**Te extraño.**

**Summary: Olivia ahora está con Rex, Elliot se muere de celos, algo inesperado pasara entre Olivia y Rex… ¿Qué pasara con Elliot? **

-Olivia.-la llamo Cragen desde su oficina.

-Vaya, creo que tengo que ir.-me dijo en un susurro y se levanto de su escritorio y camino hacia la oficina del comandante.

Yo seguí leyendo el caso que teníamos, era una violación de una adolescente de 15 años, había quedado traumada y no nos quería decir nada, hasta que su mamá lo descubrió y nos dijo, hacían falta pruebas y Casey no podía ganar el juicio.

Me fije en el reloj que tenía en mi escritorio y vi que Liv ya se había tardado una 1 hora con Cragen, fije mi vista en la puerta de su oficina y de repente ella salió.

Se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se sentó en su asiento y empezó a leer los papeles que había traído.

-Y… ¿Bien?-le pregunte.

-Y…bien ¿Qué?-me dijo mirándome.

-¿Qué te dijo Cragen?-le volví a preguntar.

-Mmm…que tengo que ir a los Ángeles.-me dijo sin importancia.

-¿Para qué?-le pregunte.

-Voy de encubierta…con…-no acabo de decir porque fue interrumpida.

-Conmigo.-dijo Star.

-¿Enserio?-le dije a Dana.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema con eso?-me pregunto.

-Ninguno, Liv, cuídate de ella, ya ves como acabo yo si estoy cerca de ella, siempre visito un hospital.-le dije y Olivia se rio.

-Yo se me cuidar bien.-me contesto.

-Sí, no necesita que le andes cuidando su trasero.-me dijo Dana.

Ambos reímos.

-¿Cuándo se van?-les pregunte.

-Hoy mismo.-me contesto Liv.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tan rápido?

-Sí, Cragen nos dijo eso, y regresamos en un mes.-me dijo Liv y sentí algo en mi pecho.

-Es mucho tiempo.-les comente.

-Sí, lo sé cariño, yo también te extrañare.-me contesto Dana y me mando un beso jugando.

-Sí, claro.-le conteste.

-Bien, vámonos, tengo que poner mis cosas.-le dijo Liv a Dana.

-De acuerdo, te acompaño.-se ofreció Star.

-Bien, entonces llevo esto al auto, voy para allá.-le dijo Liv y ella asintió tomando las cosas de Liv y salió por la puerta.

-Bueno…te deseo suerte.-le dije empezando a iniciar una conversación.

-Gracias…yo…espero volver pronto…-me dijo y se despidió con la mano.

Y supe que sería un largo tiempo sin ella.

.

.

.

1 mes después

.

.

.

-¿No vas a ir con Liv?-me pregunto Munch.

-¿A dónde?-le devolví la pregunta.

-Hoy regresa, es más, su avión aterrizara pronto.-me contesto.

-¡Cierto! Me olvide por completo de ella.-le dije y me levante de mi asiento.-Regreso.

Salí de la comisaria y me dirigí al aeropuerto.

Estacione el auto, me puse mis gafas y salí a buscar a Olivia.

Me pare enfrente de la puerta de la que tendría que salir y entonces se abrió.

Estuve buscando a Liv con la mirada, hasta que la vi.

Y no venia sola, mostraba una gran sonrisa y venia agarrada de la mano con un hombre, su cara no se me hacia conocida…

-Liv.-le dije en tono de saludo y ella me miro.

-¡Elliot! ¡No te esperaba!-me dijo y me abrazo, yo le devolví el abrazo.

-¿Cómo te fue pequeña?-le pregunte.

-Muy bien, mira te presento a Rex Winters.-me dijo y el y yo nos saludamos con las manos.- El es mi novio.

Y cuando acabo de decir eso…me quede helado.

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**¿Lindo?**_

_**¡Dejen sus firmas!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Los detectives no son míos, solo juego con ellos y prohibida la copia de esta historia.  
>Te extraño.<br>Summary: Olivia ahora está con Rex, Elliot se muere de celos, algo inesperado pasara entre Olivia y Rex… ¿Qué pasara con Elliot?  
>-Muy bien, mira te presento a Rex Winters.-me dijo y el y yo nos saludamos con las manos.- El es mi novio.<br>Y cuando acabo de decir eso…me quede helado.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien!-le dije.- Por fin encontraste a alguien.

-Sí, y me di cuenta que lo amo.-me dijo y se volteo hacia Rex y lo beso en los labios, mi corazón sintió otro apretón y sentí, por primera vez…celos.

Se separaron y Rex me miro.

-Y…cuéntame… ¿Qué tal el trabajo por aquí?-me pregunto Rex.

-Bien, a veces tranquillo pero…es bueno.-le dije con toda la sinceridad.- ¿Tu de dónde eres?

-De los ángeles.-me contesto.

-¿Te vas a transferir aquí?-le pregunte.

-Un tiempo…quiero estar con Liv.-me dijo y agarro la mano de Olivia… ¡espera! Yo solo le podía decir Liv… ¿Quién se creía?

-¿Nos vamos?-les dije interrumpiendo su contacto visual.

-Claro.-me dijo Liv y nos dirigimos al auto.

En el camino Liv iba platicando con Rex, y yo…parecía que estaba pintado.

Llegamos a la comisaria y ambos se bajaron, dejándome a mí atrás.

-Sí claro, váyanse.-susurre para mí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?-me dijo Olivia.

-No, nada.-le conteste.

Entramos los tres y Rex se sorprendió por cómo era.

-¿Trabajas aquí?-le pregunto.

-Sí, este es mi escritorio, me siento enfrente de Elliot.-le señalo el escritorio.- Ven, te presento a mi jefe.

Y se fueron hacia la oficina de Cragen.

-¿Trabajas aquí?-imite la voz de Rex.

-¿Celoso?-me dijo Huang.

-¿De qué?-le pregunte.

-Por Olivia y su novio.-me contesto.

-No, y no lo estaré.-le dije.

-Es normal…llevan tantos años juntos que puede que haya algo más que solo trabajo…

-Huang… ¿Por qué no mejor vas con tus pacientes?-le dije sobándome la sien, me empezaba a doler.

-De acuerdo.-me dijo y se fue.

Saque unas pastillas de mi cajón y me las tome.

-Disculpa…-me dijo Rex y yo lo mire.-Tú… ¿Has tenido algún romance con Olivia?

Yo escupí el agua que tenía en mi boca.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-le pregunte.

-Una muy importante.-me dijo.

-No, no ah habido romance entre nosotros.-le conteste.

-Y… ¿No sientes nada por ella?-me volvió a preguntar.

Dude en esa respuesta… ¿Sentía algo por Liv?

-No, no siento nada por ella…es como…mi hermana.-le dije.

-De acuerdo…te preguntaba eso porque…pienso proponerle matrimonio hoy en la noche.-me dijo y mi corazón volvió a sentir ese apretón, pero más fuerte.

-¿Enserio? Eso es…no puedo creerlo.-le dije mostrando falsedad.

-Sí, la amo tanto…-me dijo- ¿Me ayudarías a escoger su anillo?

-Claro…-le dije.

-¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos? ¿Ahhh?-nos pregunto Liv.

-De nada amor…-le contesto Rex, la agarro de la cintura y el la pego más a él y la beso, yo solo me los quede viendo, sentía un gran dolor, y supe que en realidad la amaba…y sentía celos.

Yo deseaba tener sus labios junto a los míos.

Se separaron y Liv se sonrojo.

-Tenemos que ir a dejar las maletas.-le dijo Liv.

-Claro, vamos amor.-le contesto Rex y se fueron.

Yo recargue mi cabeza en el escritorio y cerré mis ojos.

-Hey…Elliot.-me dijo Rex.

-¿No te habías ido?-le pregunte.

-Regrese…necesito que tu compres el anillo, Liv no me soltara para nada.-me dijo y me entrego el dinero.- Como tú la conoces mejor…puedes escoger el adecuado.

-Ok.-le conteste y se fue.

Suspire y salí de la comisaria, me dirigí a mi auto y fui a la joyería más cercana que había.

Entre y busque los anillos de compromiso.

Había uno que me llamo la atención y se lo pedí a la empleada.

-Estoy segura que le encantara a su prometida.-me dijo entregando la cajita donde venia el anillo.

-Gracias.-le conteste y salí de la joyería.

Ojala fuera yo el que se llegaría a casar con Liv, por una parte envidiaba a Rex.

Pero por otra…estaba feliz, porque Liv por fin sería feliz y con el hombre que amaba.

Me dirigí al departamento de Liv y Rex me abrió.

-Aquí esté el anillo.-le dije y se lo entregue.

-Gracias, te veo luego.-me dijo y cerró la puerta.

Suspire, y me dirigí al elevador, con un gran dolor en mi pecho.

_**¡Awwss! **_

_**Otro capítulo =p**_

_**Aclaro, Rex es el de L&O L.A solo que ya murió (en la serie) Me pongo sentimental al pensar en eso **_

_**Bueno, dejen sus firmitas =p **_


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Los detectives no son míos, solo juego con ellos y prohibida la copia de esta historia.  
>Te extraño.<br>Summary: Olivia ahora está con Rex, Elliot se muere de celos, algo inesperado pasara entre Olivia y Rex… ¿Qué pasara con Elliot?

Me dirigí al departamento de Liv y Rex me abrió.  
>-Aquí esté el anillo.-le dije y se lo entregue.<br>-Gracias, te veo luego.-me dijo y cerró la puerta.  
>Suspire, y me dirigí al elevador, con un gran dolor en mi pecho.<p>

- -¿Quieres ir a comer?-le pregunte a Liv que estaba en su escritorio.

-Yo…lo siento Ell…voy a ir a comer con Rex.-me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-De acuerdo.-le dije y seguí leyendo.

-Oye… Ell.-me empezó a decir y la mire.- ¿Puedes creer que Rex me pidió matrimonio?

-¿Enserio?-actúe como si no lo supiera.

-¡Sí! La boda será en un mes.-me dijo emocionada.

-Por fin te veré en un vestido de novia.-le dije (y no seré yo) pensé.

-Sera sencillo…usare solo un traje…no quiero usar un vestido grande.

-Solo lo usas una ves...tienes que aprovechar.-le comente.

-Lo pensare.-me dijo y siguió escribiendo.

Yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Me acompañas?-le pregunte.

-¿A dónde?-me dijo.

-Con Warner, para ver los resultados de la joven.-le dije.

-Yo…no se…Rex…-me dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡¿Por qué no mejor te transfieres a L.A? ¡Te quedas todo el maldito tiempo con El!-le grite…pero después me arrepentí.- Yo…Liv…lo siento.

-No te preocupes…entendí perfectamente que me trataste de decir.-me comento y se levanto de su asiento, y fue a la oficina de Cragen.

Suspire y puse mis manos en mi cara, ¿Qué había hecho?

Esperaba no haber cometido ningún maldito error en mi vida.

-Debes estar contento.-escuche la voz de Olivia.

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo?-le pregunte.- Oye…enserio perdón.

-Ya no lo lamentes…ya no hay tiempo atrás.-me comento.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-le pregunte.

-Cragen…si me dio permiso de transferirme a L.A, tú…te quedaras con Fin y Munch, o tal vez regrese Dani Beck.-dijo con un tono molesto.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte.

-Lo que oíste…ya no te lo repetiré.-dijo y agarro su abrigo.

-No…Liv no puedes hacerme esto…

-Ya lo hice.-me dijo y salió por la puerta.

¿Qué había hecho?

¡Era un tremendo estúpido e idiota!

Pegue el escritorio con mi puño y se voltearon a ver.

-¿Qué te pasa Elliot?-me pregunto Casey.

-Olivia…yo…soy un estúpido.-le dije poniendo mis manos en mi cara.

-A veces…tenemos que tomar decisiones que duelen.-me dijo.

-Pero…esto…es un error.-le dije.

-Ve.

-¿A dónde?-le pregunte.

-Ve a recuperar a Liv.-me contesto.

Reaccione y me levante rápido, salí por la puerta y corrí, vi su silueta y fui tras ella.

-¡Liv!-le grite y agarre su hombre girándola.

-Ell… ¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunto.

-Yo…lo siento…no quiero que te vayas…por favor…por…mí—le dije.

-Acabo de hablar con Rex…está comprando los boletos.-me contesto.- Lo siento.

-No…Liv…tú…no eres capaz de hacerme eso…no…-le suplicaba, agarre sus manos y la vi a los ojos.- Por mí…

-No…lo siento.-me dijo y soltó sus manos de las mías, me dio una sonrisa triste y siguió caminando.

Yo…la deje ir.

(Pongan esta canción en el ambiente lloraran como yo .com/watch?v=5DZ6h570NGY&feature=related)

La lluvia empezó a caer.

Me quede ahí parado, viendo su silueta, hasta que se perdió.

Esta enamorado y dolía.

Seguí corriendo y vi que Liv estaba abrazando a Rex, el la tapaba con el paraguas, ella sonreía.

Me regrese y me fui a mi departamento.

Cerré la puerta…y llore.

Como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Dolía, y mucho, ese dolor que sentía en mi pecho…lo volví a sentir pero ahora se pasaba por todo mi cuerpo.

La extrañaba, envidiaba a Rex, me odiaba a mí mismo, por no haberme dado cuenta antes que la amaba, y ahora ya era muy tarde.

Viviría sin ella.

Aun a si doliera.

.

.

.

5 meses después

…

Tome otro sorbo de mi taza que tenía café y seguí trabajando.

-¡Buenos días Elliot!-me dijo Fin.

-¡Buenos días Fin!-le conteste.

-¿Cómo estás?-me pregunto.

-Mejor que antes.-le conteste y sonreí.

Había olvidado a Olivia por fin, la extrañaba pero…ya no tanto.

-¿Olivia?-dijo Munch.

-Ella no volverá.-le dije con un poco de dolor en mi voz.

-¿Entonces quien soy yo?-escuche esa voz.

Me voltee y ahí estaba ella.

Rex estaba con ella, abrazándola por atrás y poniendo sus manos en su vientre.

-¿Regresaste?-le pregunte en un susurro.

-Sí, incluso con un nuevo miembro.-contesto y retiro las manos de su esposo de su vientre, se puso de perfil.

Y vi, que estaba embarazada.

-¿Estas…Embarazada?-le pregunte.

-¡Sí! ¡Levo 4 meses!-grito emocionada y los demás fueron a felicitar a Rex y a Liv.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me hacia sufrir tanto?

Me quede en shock.

4 meses de embarazo.

Había hecho el amor con Rex, y no solo una.

Una lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla.

-Ell… ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto Olivia agarrando mi hombro.

-Sí…yo…necesito aire.-le dije y me levante de mi asiento, retire la lagrima y salí por la puerta.

Camine y camine, no sabía cuál era mi destino, ahora ya no tenía nada.

Sentí unas pequeñas manos en mis hombros y me gire.

-Ell… ¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunto y en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación.

-Te amo.-le dije y puse mis manos en su cara y sin pedir permiso, la bese.

Ella se quedo helada…no me respondió el beso, me separe de ella y vi que estaba llorando.

-Lo siento…yo…amo a…Rex.-me dijo y se fue corriendo.

Dejándome a mí y a mi corazón roto.

Y otra lágrima salió.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Los detectives no son míos, solo juego con ellos y prohibida la copia de esta historia.  
>Te extraño.<br>Summary: Olivia ahora está con Rex, Elliot se muere de celos, algo inesperado pasara entre Olivia y Rex… ¿Qué pasara con Elliot?  
>-Te amo.-le dije y puse mis manos en su cara y sin pedir permiso, la bese.<br>Ella se quedo helada…no me respondió el beso, me separe de ella y vi que estaba llorando.  
>-Lo siento…yo…amo a…Rex.-me dijo y se fue corriendo.<br>Dejándome a mí y a mi corazón roto.  
>Y otra lágrima salió.<p>

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que paso aquel beso y Olivia no me hablaba.

Trate de resolver todo pero fue inútil, ahora Rex se la pasaba todo el tiempo con ella y me era imposible resolver las cosas.

Yo trabajaba solo, o había veces que trabajaba con Fin o con Munch, pero con Olivia no volví a trabajar más.

Olivia se había salido del trabajo cuando cumplió los 6 meses, no quería que le pasara nada a su bebe.

Hoy estaba en unos de esos días que tomaba 5 tazas de café y leía una y otra vez el caso que teníamos.

Levante la vista y otra vez el escritorio vacio enfrente de mí.

Suspire y me levante a prepararme otra taza de café.

Regrese y me lleve una gran sorpresa, Olivia estaba entrando a la comisaria con una cara de dolor.

Me levante y fui hacia ella.

-Liv… ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte.

-El…bebe…se adelanto…2 semanas antes… ¿No está Rex aquí?-me pregunto.

-No… ¿Por qué no fuiste al hospital?-le volví a preguntar.

-Venia a ver si estaba Rex…! Ahhh!-grito de dolor.

-Ven…vamos al hospital… ¿Cuántas contracciones llevas?-le dije.

-5 cada 6 minutos.-me dijo y se toco su vientre.

-Bien, respira y mantén la calma.-le dije, ya tenía experiencia en esto, Kathy hacia lo mismo cuando iba a nacer un bebe.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que mantenga la calma cuando mi primer hijo va a nacer?-me grito.

-Bien…trata de hacerlo.-le dije y arranque el coche.

Iba lo más rápido posible, hasta que llegamos al hospital.

-¿Trajiste las cosas del bebe?-le pregunte.

-Sí, están en la cajuela.-me dijo.- ¡Ahhh!

La cargue y la lleve a la entrada.

-Disculpe, necesito que la atiendan, va a nacer su bebe.-le dije a la enfermera.

-Sí, en un momento traerán la camilla.-me dijo y trajeron la camilla, la recosté y me aleje de ella.

-Ell…por favor…entra conmigo…-me pidió antes de que le pusieran la máscara de oxigeno.

Tome aire y asentí, tome su mano y nos llevaron a la sala de parto.

-¿Usted es el padre?-me pregunto el doctor.

-No, soy su compañero de trabajo.-le conteste.

-Bien, necesito que se ponga esto antes de entrar.-me dio una bata y un gorro.

Me los puse rápido y entre a la sala.

Olivia estaba acostada y las enfermeras y el doctor estaban listos.

Me acerque a Liv y tome su mano, ella me miro y me regalo una sonrisa como las que siempre me daba.

Yo le devolví a regalar la sonrisa y asentí.

-Bien, necesito que puje lo más fuerte que pueda…1…2…3-le dijo el doctor y Liv pujo.

-Vamos bien, una vez más.-le dijo el doctor.- 1…2…3

Y lo volvió a hacer.

-Falta poco, solo uno más y el bebe estará aquí en el mundo…1…2…3-le dijo el doctor y Liv pujo más fuerte que las otras veces.

Y escuchamos el sonido de un bebe.

-¡Felicidades, en una niña!-anuncio el doctor.

Tenía unas grandes de besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, pero sabía que sería un error, la estaba recuperando y volver a hacer lo mismo, no lo podía permitir.

-Señor… ¿Quiere cortar el cordón?-me dijo la enfermera.

-Yo…-empecé a decir, mire a Olivia y ella asintió.

Me dirigí donde estaba el doctor, tome las pinzas y corte el cordón.

Sonreí, vi al bebe y vi que tenía mucho parecido a Olivia, pero también tenía unos rasgos de Rex.

Regrese a donde estaba Olivia y le volví a tomar la mano.

-Gracias por estar aquí.-me dijo Liv.

-Para eso son los amigos.-le dije y me acerque a ella, y bese su mejilla, ella se sonrojo y mordió su labio.

-Perdona que no te haya hablado en todos estos meses.-me dijo y una lágrima solitaria se derramo por su mejilla.- Yo…

-Shhh…-le dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios.- Dejemos eso en el pasado.

Ella asintió y sonrió.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?-le pregunte, refiriéndome a la bebe.

-Amaya.-me dijo.- Amaya Benson Winters.

-Suena bien.-le dije (Sonaría mejor con Stabler) pensé.- Voy a llamarle a Rex.

-De acuerdo.-me contesto.

Salí al pasillo y marque su número.

-_¿Diga?-_dijo Rex.

-Hola Rex, este soy Elliot, te marcaba para decirte que tu bebe ya nació.-le dije.

-_¡¿Qué? ¡Oh por dios! ¿En qué hospital están?-_me dijo.

-En el Mercy.-le dije.- Felicidades, es una niña.

-_Que hermosa, esperemos se parezca más a Olivia.-_me dijo.

-¿Dónde estás?-le pregunte.

-_Vine aquí al centro a recoger unos papeles que me mandaron mis compañeros.-_me dijo tranquilo.

-De acuerdo, no tardes, Liv te extraña.-le dije y colgué.

Me senté en las bancas que había en el pasillo y recargue mi cabeza en la pared.

-¿Dónde está?-me pregunto Rex.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso fue rápido!-le dije.

-Es mi esposa y me preocupo por ella.-le aclaro.

-Está en la en la habitación 408, vamos te llevo.-le dije.

El asintió y fuimos hacia la habitación de Liv, tocamos la puerta y después de escuchar un suave, adelante, entramos.

-¡Cariño!-grito Olivia al ver a Rex.

-¡Hola amor!-le contesto Rex y fue a besarla.

-Mira… ¿Acaso no es hermosa?-le dijo Liv enseñándole a Amaya.

-Se parece a tí.-le dijo su esposo.- Hola Amaya.

-Me tengo que ir.-le dije.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto Olivia.

-Yo…tengo cosas que hacer…Felicidades.-les dije y cerré la puerta.

No podía soportar verlos en su burbuja feliz, yo sobraba en esa felicidad, ahora ella tenía a una familia, no me necesitaría más.

-¡Oye Elliot!-me grito Rex desde la habitación.

-¿Sí?-le pregunte.

-Gracias.-me dijo y se metió a la habitación.

Sonreí, me agradecía, peroeso no bastaba para calmar mi dolor.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Los detectives no son míos, solo juego con ellos y prohibida la copia de esta historia.  
>Te extraño.<br>Summary: Olivia ahora está con Rex, Elliot se muere de celos, algo inesperado pasara entre Olivia y Rex… ¿Qué pasara con Elliot?  
>-Yo…tengo cosas que hacer…Felicidades.-les dije y cerré la puerta.<br>No podía soportar verlos en su burbuja feliz, yo sobraba en esa felicidad, ahora ella tenía a una  
>familia, no me necesitaría más.<br>-¡Oye Elliot!-me grito Rex desde la habitación.  
>-¿Sí?-le pregunte.<br>-Gracias.-me dijo y se metió a la habitación.  
>Sonreí, me agradecía, pero eso no bastaba para calmar mi dolor.<p>

- -Hola Elliot.-me dijo Liv sentándose en su escritorio.

-Hola Liv.-la salude.- ¿Y Amaya?

-Se quedo con Rex.-me dijo y sonrío.

-Creo que por fin hiciste tú familia.-le dije.

-La que siempre desee, un esposo que me bese cuando regrese del trabajo y hermosa bebe.-me contesto.

-Que suerte.-le dije.

-¿Qué paso con Kathy?-me pregunto.

-Nos divorciamos.-le conteste sin importancia.

-Oh, lo siento tanto.-se disculpo.

-No te preocupes, era lo mejor para los dos.-le conteste y le regale una sonrisa.

Nos pusimos a trabajar en el caso de un asesinato, fuimos a las casas a preguntar sobre el asesinato.

-Me tengo que ir, ya son las 9 y tengo que preparar la cena.-me dijo Liv juntando sus cosas.

-De acuerdo, que descanses.-le dije y ella asintió.

Habíamos resuelto todo, lo demás quedo en el pasado, pero mis sentimientos no.

Me fui a mi departamento, me prepare algo ligero para cenar, me bañe y después me acosté viendo la foto que tenía en mi mesa de noche, donde estábamos Liv y yo.

Sonriendo.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 3 meses, Liv y yo nos llevábamos como antes, iba a visitar a Amaya, estaba por cumplir los 4 meses, era un encanto.

Toque la puerta de la casa de Liv y ella me abrió con Amaya en brazos

-¡Hola pequeñas!-les dije y tome a Amaya en mis brazos.

-¿Cómo has estado Liv? ¿Y Rex?-le pregunte a Olivia

-Se fue a L.A a ver un caso, ya tiene una semana, y lo extraño mucho.-me contesto.

-Qué bien, espero regrese pronto.-le dije a Liv y ella asintió.

Sonó el teléfono y fue a contestar, yo lleve a Amaya a su recamara y escuche como Liv gritaba, fui rápido a verla y vi que estaba en el piso llorando.

-Liv... ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte ella me miro y dijo las palabras que nunca creí que iba a decir.

-Rex...murió...-me dijo y empezó a llorar otra vez.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte.- Eso no puede ser.

-Sí, me…acaban de…llamar…fue…a ver a unos…narcotraficantes…y…exploto la casa…y…murió ahí…fue el único…ya que…iba…solo… ¡Oh Elliot! ¡Lo amo! ¡No puede pasar eso!-me dijo y me abrazo empezando a llorar.- ¡Prometió que siempre estaríamos juntos!

-Liv…lo siento tanto.-le dije y empecé a llorar con ella.

Amaya se empezó a mover inquieta.

-Amaya…-dijo Liv y la cargo, la abrazo y lloro.- Eres lo único que me queda de él.

Yo la observe como su dolor era mi dolor, aunque envidiaba a Rex, también lamentaba su muerte.

Y más por la familia que tenía, una hermosa bebe y una maravillosa esposa.

-Liv…voy a acostar a Amaya.-le dije y cargue a la bebe, la lleve a su habitación, la acosté en su cuna y le prendí el monitor para que se quedara dormida.

Salí de su habitación y fui a la sala, Liv estaba acostada en el sillón viendo la foto de su boda.

Me acerque a ella y vi que estaba llorando.

-Liv…-le dije y me acerque a ella, ella me miro y me abrazo.- Desahógate.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y coloco su cara en mi cuello y lloro, sollozaba y sollozaba.

-Lo siento tanto Liv…no se qué hacer para sanar todo ese dolor que sientes ahora mismo.-le decía y acariciaba su cabello.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que su respiración se hizo más lenta y supe que se había dormido.

La cargue al estilo novia y la lleve a su recamara, la acosté en su cama y la tape con las sabanas, ella agarro la otra almohada y susurro el nombre de Rex.

-Rex…-dijo y suspiro, quedándose dormida otra vez.

Cerré la puerta y pase a espiar a Amaya y estaba dormida, la tape con su cobija rosa y medio cerré la puerta.

Me dirigí a la sala y tome asiento, mi cabeza se recostó en el respaldo del sillón y cerré los ojos.

-Elliot…-escuche que me llamaba una voz.- Elliot…despierta.

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Liv con los ojos rojos.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-le pregunte.

-Está lloviendo y…no puedo dormir.-me dijo y se le escapo un sollozo.- Rex siempre me abrazaba…pero ahora ya no…

-Ven.-le dije e hice que se acostara junto a mí.- Todo estará bien, el…te amaba y seguro no quería morir.

-Él sabía que lo amaba, también su hija… ¿Por qué nos hizo esto?-dijo Olivia y lloro.

-El no quiso morir, no sabía que lo iba a hacer, si le hubieran dicho que iba a morir, se hubiera quedado, estoy seguro, también te amaba, cada vez que te veía se notaba en sus ojos cuanto amor y cariño te tenía, y cuando nació Amaya…vi que era feliz, el nunca les hubiera hecho eso.-le dije.

-Pero al fin y al cabo lo hizo.-me contesto y sollozo.

-Escucha…el te amaba, y lo sigue haciendo, donde quiera que el este…los ama y lo seguirá haciendo.-le comente.

-Pero él no sabe cuánto dolor me está causando.-me contesto.

-Pronto sanara.-le dije y ella asintió.- Ahora, duerme.

-Pero no puedo.-me contesto.

-¿Quieres que te cante?-le dije.

-De acuerdo, aunque no creo que sirva.-me contesto y le empecé a cantar.

-_Buenas noches mi ángel de tiempo para cerrar los ojos, Y guardar estas preguntas para otro día_

_Creo que sé lo que me he estado preguntando, Creo que sabes lo que he estado tratando de decir_

_Le prometí que nunca te dejaré, Y usted debe saber siempre, Donde quiera que usted pueda ir_

_No importa dónde usted estás, Nunca estará lejos…_

_Algún día todo se habrán ido, Sin embargo, canciones de cuna seguir y seguir, Ellos nunca mueren así es como usted y yo sé…_

Termine de cantarle y vi que había cerrado sus ojos, estaba dormida otra vez.

Yo siempre estaría ahí para ella, aun así me viera como su amigo, su compañero de trabajo…estaría para ella.

Hasta que me pidiera que me alejara.


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: los detectives no son míos, solo esta historia y prohibida su copia, si la ven en algún lugar… avísenme =p

Te extraño

Summary: Olivia ahora está con Rex, Elliot se muere de celos, algo pasara entre Rex y Olivia ¿Qué pasara con Elliot?

Estaba en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno, Amaya estaba en su silla y yo la observaba.

-¿Quieres tu leche pequeña?-le pregunte a Amaya y empecé a calentar su biberón.

Entonces escuche unos gritos en la habitación de Liv.

Corrí hacia la recamara y ella estaba llorando.

-Liv…ya paso…tranquilízate.-le decía mientras la abrazaba.

-¡No! ¡El no volverá! ¡No!-seguía diciendo.

-Vamos Liv…tranquila.-le seguía diciendo.

Ella se tranquilizo y su respiración era rápida.

-Lo…si…siento.-me dijo entre sollozos.

-Es normal, todos lo extrañamos.

-Pero yo…no se…si pueda…seguir sin…el…era mí…sol.-me dijo y empezó a llorar.

-Liv…vamos a la cocina, deje a Amaya en su silla.-le dije y ella asintió.

La abracé y fuimos a la cocina.

-¿Estas preparando algo?-me pregunto.

-Sí, es omelet ¿Quieres un poco?-le pregunte.

-No tengo hambre.-me dijo.

-Tienes que comer…tienes que estar sana para cuidar a Amaya.

Ella me miro y me recorrió un escalofrío por mi espalda al ver sus ojos, estaban apagados, aquel brillo que había visto hace unos meses, se había esfumado.

Tenía unas grandes ojeras, ninguna sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-¿Qué?-me pregunto en un susurro.

-Nada.-le dije y seguí haciendo el desayuno.

Serví dos platos y le di su biberón a Amaya, le puse el plato enfrente a Liv y ella hizo una mueca.

-Cuando digo que no tengo hambre…no bromeo.-me dijo Olivia.

-Y cuando yo digo que tienes que comer…no bromeo.-le seguí el juego.

-¡Elliot! ¡No tengo hambre!-me dijo alzando la voz.

-Olivia Benson…nunca te eh escuchado que no tengas hambre, siempre comes a tus horas.-le dije.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No comeré!-me grito y se fue a su habitación.

Amaya se me quedo viendo.

-¿Crees que necesito hablar con ella?-le pregunte.

Ella solo se me quedo mirando.

-Tomare eso como un sí.-le dije y fui a verla.

Toque su puerta y ella no contesto.

-Liv… ¿puedo pasar?-le pregunte.

Pero no contesto, así que entre y no vi a Olivia en su cama, camine y la vi en el piso, con una camisa de Rex en sus manos, llorando.

-Cariño…-le dije y me acerque a ella.

Ella sonrío un poco, solo un poco.

-El me llamaba cariño cuando llegaba del trabajo.-me dijo y una lágrima se derramo por su mejilla, yo la limpie con mi dedo.

-Lo siento…no te volveré a llamar así.-le comente.

-No…no es eso…es solo que lo recordé.-me comento y me abrazo.- Lo extraño como no te imaginas.

-Sí, me imagino, solo…veo tus ojos y veo todo el dolor reflejado en ellos.-le conteste y ella suspiro, todo el aire lo sentí en mi cuello y me estremecí.

-¿Se nota mucho?-me pregunto.

-Veo la diferencia…hace unos meses eras muy feliz con él y el brillo de felicidad se reflejaba en tus ojos, ahora, están apagados.-le dije.

Nos quedamos un momento ahí, en silencio, abrazándonos.

-Gracias.-me dijo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunte.

-Por estar conmigo y con Amaya, no sé como agradecerte.-me contesto.

-No me lo agradezcas.-le dije y ella sonrío.

-¡Feliz cumple mes a ti! ¡Feliz cumple mes a ti…! ¡Feliz cumple mes Amaya!-le cantamos Liv y yo y ella sonrío.

Bese su frente y Olivia también.

-¿Quieres pastel?-le pregunte a Liv.

-Un poco.-me contesto y yo lo serví.

Se lo lleve a la mesa y Liv le estaba dando su biberón a Amaya.

Habían pasado 2 semanas, Olivia estaba saliendo cada día de su depresión y cuidaba más de Amaya, que por cierto hoy cumplía 4 meses.

Comimos el pastel y Amaya se estaba quedando dormida.

Liv se levanto y fue a acostar a Amaya a su habitación, regreso y fue a la cocina.

-¿Quieres beber algo?-me pregunto desde la cocina.

-¿Vas a tomar?-le pregunte.

-No lo eh hecho desde meses.-me comento y se sirvió whisky.- ¿Quieres o no?

-De acuerdo.-le conteste y me entrego un vaso.

Fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos.

Estuvimos platicando toda la noche y empezamos a servirnos más alcohol.

-¿Enserio?-me pregunto.

-Sí.-le conteste.- Esperemos que Cragen no nos despida.

-No…sabe que estás conmigo, cuidándome.-me contesto.- Por cierto…gracias.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte.

-Por estar conmigo.-me contesto.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso.-le dije.

Ella se rio y se me quedo viendo.

Nos fuimos acercando más y hasta que nuestros labios estaban cerca…los juntamos.

Liv puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo me puse sobre ella.

El beso iba subiendo de tono, cada vez nos besábamos con más pasión.

Y no sabía que iba a ocurrir después.

-Elliot…-dijo Liv

Y la seguí besando.


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: los detectives no son míos, solo esta historia y prohibida su copia, si la ven en algún lugar… avísenme =p  
>Te extraño<br>Summary: Olivia ahora está con Rex, Elliot se muere de celos, algo pasara entre Rex y Olivia ¿Qué pasara con Elliot?

Entonces, vi el rostro de Rex.

Me separe rápidamente de Liv y ella se disculpo.

-Yo…lo siento…me deje llevar.-me dijo.

-Fuimos los dos.-le conteste.

-No volveré a tomar alcohol.-comento.

Yo sonreí.

-Creo…que…voy a dormir.-me dijo y se levanto del asiento.

-Sí, tienes razón, descansa.-le dije.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí?-me pregunto.

-Umh… ¿Dónde más?-le pregunte.

-Vamos.-me dijo y me extendió su mano.

-¿A dónde?-le pregunte.

-Dormiremos juntos.-me contesto.

Yo la mire confundido.

-No pasara nada más, lo juro.-me dijo, yo asentí y tome su mano.

Nos dirigimos a su habitación y ambos nos cambiamos de ropa, obviamente, Liv en el baño.

Nos acostamos y ambos giramos al otro lado, evitando así vernos.

-Hasta mañana Ell.-me dijo Olivia.

-Hasta mañana Liv.-le conteste y cerré los ojos, haciendo un intento de conciliar el sueño y no pensar que Olivia estaba en la misma cama que yo.

-Fernanda…por favor…si le pasa algo a Amaya, no dudes en llamarnos, los números están en esa libreta.-le señalo Liv a la niñera.

-De acuerdo Sr. Winters.-le contesto y Liv se le quedo viendo.

-Benson, por favor.-le aclaro.

Tomo sus cosas y salimos de su casa.

-¿No crees que exageras un poco con la niñera?-le pregunte.

-Vamos…se lo tengo que repetir todas las mañanas, es mi hija y es difícil cuidarla cuando estoy en el trabajo.

-De acuerdo.-le conteste mostrando una sonrisa.

Habían pasado 4 meses desde la muerte de Rex, Olivia aprendió a superarlo cada día, pero había días que regresaba a su depresión.

-Oye…Stabler.-me dijo y me gire para verla.

Y ella me beso.

-Aun así me amas ¿No?-me pregunto.

-Siempre lo hare.-le conteste.

Olivia y yo, nos habíamos dado una oportunidad, hace una semana que lo decidimos.

Era obvio no quería presionarla para nada.

Hace poco que murió Rex, su verdadero esposo, primero lo tome mal, le dije que si no necesitaba más tiempo, y ella me dijo que no, que estaba lista para un nuevo comienzo.

Llegamos a la comisaria y Cragen vino directo hacia nosotros.

-¡Qué bueno que llegan!-nos dijo.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunte.

-¿Se acuerdan del caso donde el violador se llevo a la menor?-nos pregunto, nosotros asentimos.- Bien…lo vieron por las calles, Fin y Munch ya fueron hacia allá, pero necesitan de su ayuda.

-Vamos para allá.-le contesto Liv y salimos.

Localizamos a Fin y Munch y ya estaban por el puente.

-Ell…tenemos que tener cuidado.-me comento Olivia agarrando mi mano.

-No te preocupes, te cuidare.-le dije y me acerque a darle un casto beso, ella se acerco y nos dimos solo un roce.

Seguí manejando y cuando vimos las demás patrullas, sabíamos que íbamos bien.

-Elliot…necesitamos que salgas…estamos por el puente…ven con tus armas.-me dijo Fin desde el radio y mire a Liv ella asintió y salimos del auto.

-¡Liv! ¡Necesitas el chaleco!-le grite a Liv.

-¡No hay tiempo!-me contesto y siguió caminando.

Entonces escuche pasos atrás de mí y me gire a ver.

Y ahí estaba un cómplice, tenía un arma.

-¡Suelta el arma!-le grite.

-Demasiado tarde…pagaras por todo.-me dijo.

-¡Suelta el arma ahora!-le volví a decir.

-¡Elliot!-me grito Olivia y me gire a verla, entonces vi la cara de horror y sentí que algo me atravesaba mi cuerpo.

-¡Elliot!-me grito Olivia, soltó su arma y vino hacia donde yo estaba.

Se tiro en el suelo y se puso a lado mío.

-¡Elliot!...!No!...-me decía.

-Liv…yo…te amo.-le dije.- Nunca lo olvides.

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme! ¡No! Lo prometiste…no…me dejes…no podía soportarlo.-me dijo entre sollozos.

Agarre su mano y la sostuve por un tiempo.

-Te amo.-le dije antes de cerrar los ojos.


	8. Chapter 8

Nota: los detectives no son míos, solo esta historia y prohibida su copia, si la ven en algún lugar… avísenme =p  
>Te extraño<br>Summary: Olivia ahora está con Rex, Elliot se muere de celos, algo pasara entre Rex y Olivia ¿Qué pasara con Elliot?

-¡No! ¡Elliot no!-seguía gritando, Elliot acababa de cerrar sus ojos.

-Liv…la ambulancia viene en camino.-me dijo Munch pero no le hice caso.

Entonces escuche las sirenas, pero no hice esfuerzo alguno de separarme.

-Olivia, necesitan llevarse a Elliot.-me dijo Cragen, hice como si no lo escuchara.

Entonces sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y que me cargaban.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!-le dije y vi que Fin me llevaba al auto.- ¡Fin! ¡Necesito ir con Elliot!

-Lo harás en el hospital.-me contesto y me subió al auto, cerró la puerta con llave y fuimos al hospital.

En todo el camino iba escuchando mis propios sollozos.

No…Elliot no se atrevería a dejarme.

El sabe cuánto dolor me causaría y sabía que no saldría adelante, aun así me lleven a conseguir ayuda.

Llegamos al hospital y no espere a Fin, salí corriendo y entre al hospital.

-Necesito que me digan en que habitación esta Elliot Stabler, soy su compañera de trabajo.-le dije a la enfermera y ella reviso unos papeles.

-Está en operación, en el tercer piso sobre el pasillo a la izquierda.-me dijo y me fui al elevador.

Moví mi pie impaciente, necesitaba llegar y saber cómo estaba Elliot.

Llegue y vi a un doctor.

-Disculpe…necesito que me digan cómo está el Det. Stabler.-le dije.

-Sigue en operación, espere por favor.-me contesto y salió de mi vista.

Me fui a sentar a una silla y me abrace a mí misma, tratando me no desmoronarme.

Sabía que iba a estar bien, el nunca me haría eso, pero una parte de mí, me decía que me preparara para lo que venía.

Seguí abrazándome a mí misma, trataba de respirar lo más calmado que podía.

-Aquí estas.-dijo Cragen con Fin y Munch.

Yo solo asentí y seguí posando mi vista en algún lugar perdido.

Las manecillas del reloj no dejaban de avanzar, tenía toda mi atención en las puertas de la sala de operación, no quitaba la vista de ahí.

-Liv…tu celular está sonando.-me dijo Huang.

Yo agarre mi teléfono y atendí.

-Olivia Benson.-dije con voz apagada.

_-Sra. Benson ¿Sigue en el trabajo?-_me dijo Fernanda la niñera.

-Sí, ocurrió un accidente, estoy en el hospital, ¿podrías cuidar de Amaya otras horas? Te las pagare.-le dije.

_-No se preocupe, aquí estaré con la bebe, ojala se resuelva todo, Hasta luego.-_se despidió y se corto la llamada.

-¿Amaya está bien?-me pregunto Huang.

-Sí.-le conteste y seguí viendo las puertas.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.-me comento acariciando mi espalda, dándome consuelo.

-¿Y si no? Ya llevan 3 horas en operación, si le llega a pasar algo…no se qué haría.-le dije y una lágrima solitaria se escapo de mi ojo.

-No creo que llegue a pasar algo.-me dijo limpiando mi lágrima.- Todo saldrá bien.

Y en ese momento salió el doctor de la sala de operaciones, yo me levante como un rayo y fui a verlo.

-¿Cómo esta?-le dije.

-Está estable, la bala le atravesó el lado izquierdo, y si se hubieran demorado un poco más en traerlo…estaría comprando un ataúd.-me comento tratando de ser gracioso, pero a mí no me causo ninguna gracia.

-¿Lo puedo ver?-le pregunte.

-Cuando lo pasemos a su habitación.-me contesto y los enfermeros salieron con la camilla.- Bueno, síganos.

Los seguí y lo dejaron en la habitación, yo me quede con él.

Agarre su mano y la entrelace con la mía.

El despertó y me sonrió.

-Hola.-me dijo.

-Te amo.-le dije y el sonrió más.

-Yo también.-me contesto y me acerque a él y lo bese, empecé con un beso casto pero después quería más.

Pero la falta de aire tuvo que interrumpir.

-Nunca me vuelvas a dar un susto así.-le dije y me senté en su cama.

-Lo prometo, entonces para la otra, usaremos el chaleco.-me contesto.

-Claro.-le dije y solté una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué hiciste en mi ausencia?-me pregunto.

-Sufrí mucho.-le conteste y su cara cambio de felicidad a tristeza.

-Lo lamento tanto…yo…no lo volveré a hacer.-me dijo.

-No fue tu culpa.-le dije tratando de calmarlo.

-Pero…te hice sufrir…yo no pensé que lo haría, ya te paso con Rex y…-le puse un dedo en su boca.

-Deja eso en el pasado, es el ciclo de la vida, sufrir, y a Rex, es distinta la situación, el ya no volverá…-le dije bajando mi voz, la herida se volvió a abrir, la cual Elliot había tratado de coser.

-Lo siento.-me dijo y acaricio mi mejilla.

-No, déjalo ya.-le comente y trate de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Rex, pero una lágrima se me escapo.

-Yo no quería recordarte a Rex.-me contesto.

-Es solo que…pensé que yo…ya no lo quería…pero la herida que creí cerrada…se volvió a abrir, y lo extraño, lo necesito.-le conteste y me puse a llorar.

Elliot me abrazo y seguí llorando en su pecho.

Cuando me calme, Elliot me miro.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-me pregunto.

Asentí.

-¿Sigues amando a Rex?-me pregunto y yo…no sabía que contestarle.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: los detectives no son míos, solo esta historia y prohibida su copia, si la ven en algún lugar… avísenme =p  
>Te extraño<br>Summary: Olivia ahora está con Rex, Elliot se muere de celos, algo pasara entre Rex y Olivia ¿Qué pasara con Elliot?

-Yo…no lo sé.-le conteste a Elliot.

-Dime la verdad.-me exigió.

-Yo… ¡No lo sé!-le volví a decir, alzando la voz.

-De acuerdo.-me contesto y volteo hacia la pared.

-Pero sabes que te amo ¿Cierto?-le dije.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Tienes claros tus sentimientos?-me pregunto.

-¿Qué? ¿Desconfías de mí?-le pregunte.

-Sí no sabes si sigues queriendo a Rex…menos a mí.-me contesto.

-¡El es el padre de mi hija! ¡Obviamente lo voy a querer!-le dije.

-¡Bien! ¡¿Entonces porque dijiste que me amas?-me pregunto.

-¡Porque tú fuiste el que estuvo conmigo todos los días! ¡Tenía que agradecerte!-le conteste.

-¿Sabes que duele la verdad?-me pregunto.

-Sí…

-Entonces contéstame por favor ¿Sigues amando a Rex?-me volvió a preguntar.

Me lo quede viendo.

-Ya me lastimaste, acaba de una vez.-me dijo.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Qué más quieres?-le conteste.

El no dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos.

-Vete.-susurro.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte.

-Que te vayas.-me volvió a decir.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-le dije.

-Ya me has dicho la verdad, no quiero que me sigas agradeciendo, según tú, no necesito de tu falsedad.-me dijo y soltó mi mano.

-No, no puedes hacer eso.-le dije.

-Lo estoy haciendo.-me contesto.

Yo tome aire y me levante, agarre mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta.

Había lastimado a varias personas, me odiaba a mí misma.

Elliot solo trato de amarme y yo…lo fingí, pero sentía algo más por él pero no lo mismo que Rex.

Abrí mi departamento y vi a Amaya despierta.

-Mamá.-dijo señalándome.

-¿Qué?-le dije.

-Acaba de decir su primera palabra.-Me dijo Fernanda.

Suspire y la cargue.

-Eres muy inteligente.-le dije a Amaya.

-Papá.-dijo y señalo una foto de Elliot y mía.

-El no es tú papá…tu papá murió, y Elliot…dudo que quiera volver a hablarme.-le dije y bese su cabecita.- ¿Durmió?

-En el medio día.-me contesto Fernanda.

-De acuerdo.-le conteste y fui a mi bolso, saque el dinero y le pague a Fernanda.

-Gracias Sra. Benson, Adiós Amaya.-le dijo y la bebe movió su manita.

Cerró la puerta del departamento y solo nos quedamos Amaya y yo, completamente solas.

Suspire y me dirigí a la recamara de Amaya.

-Es casi media noche Amaya.-le dije.- Tienes que dormir.

Le puse mi manta y me empecé a mover de un lado a otro, cantándole.

-_Duerme pequeña mía…Yo te cuidare, Velare tus sueños toda la noche, no hay de qué preocuparse…Duerme mi pequeña bebe…sabes que te amo, y yo por ti cuidare, Duerme pequeña mía, los ángeles vendrán a cuidarte…Duerme pequeña mía…yo te cuidare, por siempre y durante toda la eternidad… _**(N/A: Jojo esa canción se la canto a mi pequeño hijo xD lo amo y siempre lo amare, mi pequeño hijo de un año. Mi Bones.)**

Se quedo dormida y la acosté en su cuna, le puse mi mantita rosa y su peluche.

Cerré un poco su puerta y me fui a mi recamara.

Me desvestí y tome un baño, tratando de relajarme, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Salí de la ducha y me puse mi pijama, un pantalón y una blusa de tirantes.

Me acosté y vi el lado vacio que estaba a mi lado.

Ahí había dormido mi Rex, mi esposo, y también Elliot, mi compañero.

No había pasado nada, solo habíamos dormido en la misma cama.

Me puse a repasar las cosas y compare mis sentimientos de Rex y los de Elliot.

Y supe que no había nadie que ganara.

Amaba a Rex y lo seguía haciendo, a pesar de que nunca volvería, y Elliot, había durado con él casi una década, y había adquirido cariño y amor por él.

Así que amaba a los dos, pero no quería olvidar a Rex, pero tampoco quería perder a Elliot.

Estaba confundida.

Y llegue a una pregunta.

¿Era correcto amar a dos personas?

¿Era posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

¿Era posible que tú corazón se pudiera dividir en dos partes, tus sentimientos?


	10. Chapter 10

Nota: los detectives no son míos, solo esta historia y prohibida su copia, si la ven en algún lugar… avísenme =p  
>Te extraño<br>Summary: Olivia ahora está con Rex, Elliot se muere de celos, algo pasara entre Rex y Olivia ¿Qué pasara con Elliot?

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por mi ventana.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos para ver el mañana.

Quería quedarme en mi cama a descansar otro rato.

Pero Amaya estaba llorando.

Me levante de mi cama y me puse mi bata que reposaba en la silla.

Camine hacia su recamara y la cargue.

-Hola linda.-le dije besando sus mejillas.- ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella solo se me quedo mirando y tome eso como un sí.

Fuimos a la cocina y la puse en su silla, le prepare su leche y se la di.

Me hice un pan tostado y mi típica taza de café.

Amaya se me quedo viendo.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunte.

Ella señalo hacia una foto que tenía en la sala y era Elliot, vi sus ojitos y me preguntaba que donde estaba.

-Dada…dada…papá.- Decía y la mire.

-Amaya, el no es tu padre, y Elliot…no vendrá por unos días.-le dije y bese su frente.

Me fije en el reloj y vi que eran las 8:30 am, lo bueno era sábado.

Agarre mi teléfono celular y marque a Fernanda.

-_¿Diga?_-pregunto del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Fer…soy yo Olivia.-le conteste.

-_¡Oh! Sra. Benson, Buenos días.-_me contesto un poco más alegre.

-Buenos días, este…una pregunta… ¿Puedes cuidar de Amaya un rato? Tengo que salir a ver unas cosas.-le dije mordiéndome el labio.

-_Lo siento Sra. Benson…hoy no puedo, incluso, no estoy en la ciudad, se me olvido decirle ayer en la noche.-_me contesto.

-Ok, no hay problema, de todos modos gracias.-le dije.

-_De acuerdo, será otro día, que pase buen día Sra. Benson.-_se despidió de mí.

-Igualmente Fer.-le conteste y cerré mi celular.

Mire a Amaya y estaba jugando con su peluchito.

-Bueno, Amaya…tendrás que ir conmigo al hospital.-le dije y la cargue.

Le cambie su pijama y después me cambie yo.

Agarre mis cosas y la maleta de Amaya y salí directo al hospital.

Puse a Amaya en su silla y arranque el auto.

Cuando llegamos, estacione el auto y baje a Amaya.

Fuimos al segundo piso y me dirigí a la recamara no. 215.

Toque suavemente la puerta, esperando una respuesta.

-Adelante.-dijo aquella voz masculina.

Entre y cuando me vio su cara cambio de expresión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto.

-Amaya quería verte.-le dije tomando asiento.

-Sí, claro como Amaya sabe hablar.-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Papá.-hablo Amaya señalando a Elliot.

El se quedo con la boca abierta, mirando a Amaya.

-Solo sabe decir mamá y papá y piensa que tu eres su verdadero papá, le tratare de explicar cuando sea más grande.-le aclare.

El solo asintió.

-¿Cómo sigues?-le pregunte retomando la conversación.

-¿Importa?-le pregunto.

-Mucho.-le conteste.

El cerró sus ojos y dejamos la conversación a un lado.

Suspire.

-¿Podemos arreglar las cosas?-le pregunte.

-No lo sé, cuando tú juegas con los sentimientos de alguien es imposible que te lleguen a perdonar.-me contesto sin abrir los ojos.

-Oye…en verdad lo siento…pero quiero que sepas que si te quiero.-le dije.

-Pero yo te amo.-me dijo y cerré mis ojos, sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos.

Nos volvimos a quedar en el incomodo silencio.

Amaya se empezó a mover inquieta, sabía que ella no podía quedarse quieta mucho tiempo.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia Elliot.

El se me quedo viendo.

Me acerque a él y estaba por juntar sus labios con los míos, deseando obtener un casto beso.

Pero el puso sus dedos en mi boca.

-No es correcto cuando no sientes nada por mí.-me dijo.

-Te quiero.-le conteste.

-Pero solo es cariño.-me dijo y solo asentí.

Me separe de él, y acomode más a Amaya en mis brazos.

Me dirigí a la puerta y antes de salir me gire a verlo.

-¿Puedo venir mañana?-le pregunte.

-Hasta que se arreglen las cosas, estaría bien.-me contesto.

Asentí con mi cabeza y salí de su cuarto.

Tome el elevador y las lágrimas estaban saliendo a flote.

Estaba perdiendo a Elliot, como perdí a Rex.

No soportaría verlo nunca más.

Un sollozo se me escapo de mi boca y Amaya me miro.

-No…te preocupes…cariño…estoy…bien.-le dije entre sollozos y me mordí el labio tratando de callarlos.

Cuando llegue a la puerta del hospital, me pare.

Y pensé.

Tenía que dejar mis recuerdos de Rex, y vivir el presente.

Subí de nuevo hacia su recamara y abrí la puerta sin avisar.

-Te amo.-le dije con todo el aire que me quedaba después del ataque de adrenalina que había tenido hace unos minutos.

-Vaya…eso fue rápido.-me dijo y solo me reí.

Me acerque a él y quede a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Es definitivo.-le dije.-Te amo.

Y lo bese, con tanta pasión, quería que dudara más pero me había olvidado por completo de Amaya y si no fuera porque soltó un pequeño chillido, seguiría besando a Ell.

-Espero que sí.-me dijo y sonrió.

Y sabía que esta vez…dejaría todo mi pasado atrás.


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: los detectives no son míos, solo esta historia y prohibida su copia, si la ven en algún lugar… avísenme =p  
>Te extraño<br>Summary: Olivia ahora está con Rex, Elliot se muere de celos, algo pasara entre Rex y Olivia ¿Qué pasara con Elliot?  
>*<p>

-Y así…Olivia Benson… ¿acepta como esposo a Elliot Stabler hasta que la muerte los separe?-me pregunto el padre.

-Acepto.-le conteste mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Elliot Stabler… ¿Acepta a Olivia Benson como su esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?-le pregunto a Elliot.

-Acepto.-contesto y me miro, haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.-nos dijo el padre y yo puse mis brazos en el cuello de Elliot, y por milésima vez, volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, en un casto beso.

La gente aplaudía, habíamos invitado a todos, incluso a Kathy, ella se casaría dentro de un mes, así que no habría problema.

El me agarro de la mano, y caminamos hacia la salida de la iglesia.

Yo me sentía un poco incomoda con el vestido, no era grande ni llamaba la atención, pero me sentía un poco incomoda, en cambio Elliot, estaba hermoso con su traje color negro.

Amaya se bajo de los brazos de Casey y camino hacia mí.

La cargue y Elliot y yo besamos sus mejillas.

-Mamá, _da vamolos._-dijo, y sonreí, tenía 2año y medio y ya casi hablaba muy bien.

-Vamos cariño.-le dije y la baje, agarre su manita y caminamos hacia el coche.

Nos subimos los tres y fuimos al restaurant donde se llevaría acabó la cena.

Llegamos y todos nos sentamos a cenar, Elliot a mi lado derecho, y Amaya en mi lado izquierdo.

Todos convivimos, cuando llego la hora del primer baile, me negué pero Elliot como siempre, me mando esa mirada que tanto me derretía sin saber cómo, ya estábamos en el centro de la pista.

Estuvimos casi toda la noche, en ese restaurant, cuando Amaya se durmió, decidimos que era hora de irnos.

Llegamos al departamento y acomode a Amaya en su cama, me dirigí a nuestra recamara y me empecé a quitar el vestido, pero unas manos me lo impidieron.

-Ese es mi trabajo.-me dijo Elliot y empezó a deslizar mi vestido hasta que cayó en el suelo.

Me giro y quede enfrente de él.

-Hermosa.-me dijo y me empezó a besar.

-¿Hoy será nuestra luna de miel?-le dije.

-Todas las noches.-me contesto y me deposito en la cama.

Y despeje mi mente, quería disfrutar al máximo.

-Cariño, vámonos ya.-me dijo Elliot.

-Un rato más.-le dije y él me abrazo.

-No podemos, Cragen solo nos dio una semana.-me dijo.- Ya disfrutamos de esa semana, ahora tenemos que ir a trabajar.

-De acuerdo.-le dije y me levante, tome mi bata que estaba en la silla, y me la puse, agarre mis cosas del aseo y me metí al baño.

El agua caliente me relajaba mi cuerpo, suspire y tome mi jabón y empecé a tallarme mi cuerpo.

Entonces sentí unos brazos, y me puse a la defensiva.

-Tranquila, soy yo.-me dijo Elliot.

-¡Me asustaste!-le dije y le pegue amistosamente en su brazo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy a bañarme.-dijo y se metió al agua.- No podemos gastar mucha agua.

Sonreí y ambos nos bañamos juntos.

Cuando acabamos de asearnos me puse una blusa que me quedaba muy pegada a mí cuerpo.

Me dirigí a la cocina y empecé a desayunar con Elliot y Amaya.

-¿Me pasas una cuchara?-me pregunto Ell.

Asentí y me levante de mi asiento, me dirigí al lavabo y agarre una.

-Ten cariño.-le dije y se la di.

-¿Es mi imaginación o has subido de peso?-me pregunto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunte.

-Te vi un poco de…más, como si estuvieras embarazada.-me dijo y me atragante con mi pan tostado.

-¡¿Qué?-le dije y fui directo al espejo, me subí mi blusa y ahí, había un pequeño bulto, apenas se notaba.

Elliot llego hacia mí y me gire a él.

-No puede ser posible.-le comente.

-Tenemos que hacerte una prueba, para quitarnos la duda.-me dijo y agarro las cosas.

Cargue a Amaya y la fuimos a dejar a su guardería, después de eso, pasamos al hospital y me hicieron la prueba.

-Puede venir por ella en dos horas.-nos dijo la enfermera y nos fuimos al trabajo.

-¿Te imaginas? Un pequeño bebe en nuestra familia.-dijo Elliot abrazándome.

-Sí, seria hermoso.-le dije y lo bese.

-¡Ay por favor! ¡Vienen a trabajar no a besarse!-nos dijo Munch y yo reí.

-Lo siento…eso hacen los recién casados.-le conteste.

-¿Qué hicieron en la semana pasada? ¿Jugaron ajedrez?-nos dijo Fin ocultando la risa que se asomaba por sus labios.

-Eso no te incumbe.-le contesto Ell y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro!-dijo Munch riéndose.

Yo rodé los ojos y me puse a trabajar.

Cuando dieron las 10 am. Fuimos al hospital por los resultados.

Nos entregaron en sobre y con mis manos temblorosas lo abrí.

_Paciente: Olivia Stabler. Fecha: 08/05/11 Hora: 10: 15 am._

_Análisis: Prueba de embarazo._

_Resultado: Positivo._

_Tiempo de gestación: 3 semanas y media._

Una sonrisa se asomo por mis labios y sentí que Elliot hacia lo mismo.

-Cariño…seremos padres _otra vez_.-me dijo Elliot y me beso.

-Te amo.-le dije.

-Te amo y eso nadie lo cambiara.-me contesto y me volvió a besar.

Y sabía que este era el comienzo de mi nueva familia.

Y me alegraba la idea.

°°°**Fin°°°**


	12. Chapter 12

Nota: Los detectives no son míos, solo esta historia, y es MI idea, es totalmente original, y si la ven en otro lugar sin mi permiso (que ahora no están otorgados) me avisan =p

Agradecimientos: ¡Nenas! ¡¿Cómo agradecerles que hayan seguido mi novela? ¡Me emociona tanto! Y desafortunadamente... hemos llegado al final DEFINITIVO de esta historia, este es el epilogo, creo que me pondré melodramática… .

Bueno les agradezco tanto que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios, ¡los ame!

Y bueno, este es un capitulo donde tiene un poco Olivia/Amaya si Madre/Hija, espero les guste.

Ahora sí, no los molesto más, como se dice ¡A leer!

Capitulo 12: Epilogo –Felices por siempre y para siempre-

Autor: Bells-liv Benson Stabler SVU 4E

-Fer… ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte a la bebe.

Ella solo me miro y siguió llorando.

Elliot apareció por la puerta y me sonrió, cargo a Fernanda y ella pronto se tranquilizo.

-Vaya…creo que es una niña de papi.-le dije sarcásticamente.

-Ves…todos me aman.-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Mamá…_telgo hamble_.-me dijo Azul y yo asentí, le tome su pequeña mano y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Bajamos las escaleras y vimos a Amaya con un libro.

-¿El mismo de siempre?-le pregunte.

-Amo los libros.-me dijo y siguió con su lectura, mi pequeña hija de 10 años había adquirido el don de la lectura, y me alegraba eso, estaba orgullosa de ella.

Escuche ruido en la cocina y me asome que Alex estaba tratando de cocinar.

-Alex…querido… ¿Qué haces?-le pregunte sonriendo.

-Tengo hambre.-me dijo mirándome con sus ojitos azules.

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué les parece? ¿Cocinamos juntos?-les pregunte.

-¡Sí!-dijeron ambos.

Empezamos a cocinar y después se apareció Elliot con Fer.

Nos estábamos riendo y cocinando, en definitiva, amaba a mi familia.

-Voy _pol mi muneca.-_dijo Azul y asentí_._

Cuando regreso, me jalo mi pantalón para que le prestara atención.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-le pregunte.

-_Amala no_ _ta_.-me dijo y fui a la sala.

Y no estaba, fui a su recamara y tampoco, toque en los dos baños y no estaba, baje a la cocina y le dije a Elliot.

-Cariño…Amaya no está.-le dije en su odio susurrándole.

-¿Qué? Tiene que estar.

-No, ya busque por todo lados, y no hay rastro de ella.-le dije y me empecé a alarmar, me mordí el labio y Elliot me abrazo.

-Ve a buscarla, te alcanzo en un minuto, voy a llamar a la niñera.-me dijo.

Asentí y agarre las llaves del auto, salí de la casa y me metí al auto, fui al parque y tampoco, entonces fui al lugar donde ella siempre quería ir.

Estacione el auto y baje de este, me metí y fui directo a donde sabía que estaba.

Y entonces ahí estaba, sentada frente a la lapida de su padre.

Me acerque a ella y ella noto mi presencia.

-Desearía haberlo conocido mejor.-susurro.

Me senté a su lado y la abrace, sus sollozos salieron a flote y yo limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-Era una persona increíble.-le dije.

-Lo extraño mucho.-me dijo.

Yo puse mi mirada en la lapida.

_Rex Winters_

_Amado esposo, y excelente padre._

_Te recordaremos siempre._

_Tu esposa e hija._

Una lagrima solitaria se escapo de mi ojo.

Tome a Amaya en los brazos y la lleve al auto, ella iba viendo hacia la ventana, estaba perdida, y la comprendía yo estuve por esa etapa.

Llegamos a la casa y la baje, la lleve a su recamara y la acosté.

-¿Quieres algo más Cariño?-le pregunte acariciando su cabello.

-¿Tienes una foto de papá?-me pregunto.

-Claro, ahora vuelvo.-le dije y bese su frente, fui a mi recamara y saque del cajón una pequeña caja, se la lleve a Amaya.

-Aquí esta.-le di la caja.-Son todos sus recuerdos, fotos de nuestra boda…de tu nacimiento, cuando el te cargaba…-se me rompió la voz al decir aquello.

Ella la tomo y la abrió, empezó a ver todas las fotos y en algunas sonreía y en otras su labio inferior temblaba, por querer llorar.

-No te preocupes, el siempre te querrá, y nosotras también.-le dije acariciando su espalada, ella asintió y se acostó.

Con una foto de Rex en las manos.

Me levante y cerré la puerta de su cuarto, me dirigí a la cocina y Elliot me miro.

-¿Cómo esta?-me pregunto Elliot abrazándome.

-Bien…solo es…que lo extraña es normal.-le aclare mientras aspiraba su fragancia.

-Creo que no está tomando muy bien nuestro matrimonio.-me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte.- Después de casi 10 años juntos, 3 hijos… ¿Dices eso?

El sonrió.

-Me refiero a que no ve bien nuestro matrimonio, tal vez…pensó que tú te quedarías destrozada por el…así paso con el pequeño Ell…-me dijo.

Asentí.

-¿Y los niños?-le pregunte.

-Están en su cuarto, Fernanda ya se durmió y Azul juega con sus muñecas y Alex hace su tarea.-me dijo y deposito un casto beso en mis labios.

-Y… ¿Bien?-le pregunte.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Umh…no lo sé… ¿Quieres ver la televisión?-me pregunto.

-Claro.-le dije y fuimos a la sala.

Tomamos asiento, yo recargue mi cabeza en sus piernas y el acariciaba mi cabello.

-Mamá…-me dijo Amaya.

-¿Si cariño?-le dije levantándome y caminando hacia ella.

-Tengo hambre.-me dijo y se sonrojo.

-Bien… ¿Qué quieres comer?-le pregunte.

-No lo sé.-me contesto.

-Bien…iremos a McDonald's.-le dije agarrando mi abrigo.

Mire a Elliot y el asintió, tendríamos un tiempo de Madre e hija.

Nos subimos al auto y Amaya iba viendo hacia la ventana.

Cuando llegamos entramos y nos dirigimos a una mesa.

-Ay no…-susurro Amaya.

-¿Qué pasa Cariño?-le pregunte.

-Porque…no mejor…vamos…a…otro ¿lugar?-me dijo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable carmesí.

-¿Hay algún problema que sea aquí?-le pregunte.

-Es que…-me empezó a decir y suspiro.- Aquí está el chico que me gusta.

-¿Enserio?-le dije y me voltee a verlo.

Estaba sentado con sus amigos y debía admitirlo…era lindo…era perfecto para Amaya.

-¿Cómo se llama?-le pregunte.

-Edward.-me dijo y se sonrojo.-Tiene la misma edad que yo.

-Me alegra.-le dije.- ¿Tomamos asiento?

-Sí…-dijo en un murmuro.

Fui a encargar las hamburguesas y cuando regrese, había un nuevo integrante en la mesa.

-Hola Sra. Stabler.-me saludo cordialmente Edward.

-Hola.-le dije.- Por favor llámame Olivia, si me dices señora, pienso que soy vieja.

-De acuerdo Olivia.-me contesto.- Bueno…creo que me voy… Adiós Amaya.-se despidió.

-No…puedes quedarte.-le dije, entonces invente algo.- Vuelvo…olvide unas cosas en el auto.

Amaya asintió y siguió platicando con Edward, agarre mi celular y marque el número de Elliot.

-_¿Amor?-_me contesto.

-Hey, Elliot… ¿por qué no vienes aquí con nosotros? Necesito compañía.-le dije.

-_ ¿Y Amaya? ¿Dónde está?-_me pregunto.

-Con el chico que le gusta.-le dije mordiéndome el labio.

-_¿Qué? Nunca menciono nada.-_me dijo.

-Jaja…ven con los niños te espero…quiero que conozcas al próximo esposo de Amaya.-le dije juguetonamente.

-_Está muy joven todavía.-_me dijo y sonrió.

-De acuerdo, ven te espero.-le dije y colgué el teléfono.

Espere en el estacionamiento hasta que llegaran.

-Llegue amor.-me dijo Elliot abrazándome por atrás y besando mi cuello.

-¿Y los niños?-le pegunte.

-Con la niñera, quería pasar un tiempo contigo.-me contesto y sonreí.

-Bien.-le dije y entramos al restaurant, y vimos que Amaya seguía con Edward, nosotros estábamos en una mesa aparte pero la vigilábamos.

Elliot miro su reloj y me miro.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde.-me dijo.

-Sí, le iré a decir a Amaya.-le dije y voltee hacia ellos, y mi respiración se corto.

Amaya estaba abrazada a Edward.

-Mira.-le dije a Elliot y el también los miro.

Ella se separo y Edward se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, y Amaya se sonrojo, nos miro y camino hacia nosotros.

-¿Nos vamos?-nos pregunto.

-Claro.-le contesto Elliot con una sonrisa y fuimos al auto.

Amaya iba en silencio pero una sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios.

Llegamos a la casa y ella se fue directa a su cuarto.

-Voy a hablar con ella.-le dije y antes de subir las escaleras, Elliot agarro mi cintura y me beso, con tanta pasión, quería seguir besándolo pero él se separo.

-Te espero en el cuarto…no tardes.-me dijo guiñándome un ojo y yo me sonroje.

Toque la puerta del cuarto de Amaya y me abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-me pregunto.

-Nada hija…solo quería saber… ¿Cómo te fue con Edward?-le pregunte.

Ella se sonrojo de nuevo.

-Bien…dijo que nos veríamos en la escuela…nada de otro mundo.-me dijo rodando los ojos.

-Ok… ¿No quieres hablar de nada más?-le pregunte.

-No.-me dijo.

-Bien, descansa hija.-le dije besando su frente.

Camine hacia el cuarto de los demás niños y sentí a alguien abrazarme.

-Gracias mamá… Te quiero mucho.-me dijo Amaya y se separo de mí y se metió a su cuarto, sonreí.

Me asome en los cuartos de los demás y todos dormían plácidamente.

Claro, eran las 10 pm.

Suspire y me fui a la recamara, había sido un día agotado.

Me empecé a desvestir para darme una ducha pequeña.

-Hey…-me susurro Elliot en mi oído.- Te amo…nunca lo olvides.

-También te amo.-le susurre y bese sus labios, dulcemente, tomándome nuestro tiempo.

El se encargo de quitar todas las prendas que nos impedían seguir.

Me beso dulcemente y disfrute de todo el placer que me otorgaba mi querido esposo, mi amado compañero.

-Te amo.-me volvió a repetir.

-Gracias.-le dije y lo mire a los ojos.- Gracias por haberme rescatado de cuando Rex murió, gracias por haberme dado toda esta familia tan hermosa, otros tres niños, no sé cómo poder agradecerte de tanto, pero lo que más me sorprendió, es que me amaras tanto, que es imposible creerlo, eres mi héroe.-le dije.- Te amo.

Y bese sus labios otra vez.

Y nunca me cansaría de hacerlo.

Y sí, lo dejaría de hacer, pero cuando cumpliera la palabra del padre.

_Hasta que la muerte nos separe._


End file.
